Project AEOLIA
, originally known as Project MINOVSKY before its eventual redesignation prior to the Insurrection, was a highly confidential research and development initiative commissioned by the UNSC, enacted by the Office of Naval Intelligence Section III and was supervised by Codename: MAESTRO. The aim of the project was to design a revolutionary machine that could possibly replace the standard battle tank or be the next step in vehicle warfare. Steering off from the standard battle tank, they aimed to design humanoid and non-humanoid combat vehicles. The UNSC hoped that the products would be effective weapons of war and that it would grant them an upper hand against their enemies. The products of would first see its usage during the Insurrection where their first premiere models were used to quell the various rebellions that have sprung up in several worlds. The suits would serve as an effective fear inducer and morale destroyer as the sight of these new machines terrified the rebels. Later on, their products would later prove to be a valuable asset in the later Human-Covenant War as they became quite effective combating Covenant infantry and vehicles. Due to these successes, the developers went on to continue to develop their products, combining Sangheili tech with theirs, subsequently creating the 4th and 5th generations. Later on, specialized and individual units would be made for Commanders and Elite Pilots which would later spawn toned down mass produced versions of their customized vehicle. During the Saulosian Campaign, they proved to be capable of combating the Saulosian machines but they both fought on equal terms. The products of would later be referred to as Mobile Suits and Mobile Armours due to their mobility and usage as a powered exoskeleton as well as its armour. Any other weapon designed by was designated as a Mobile Weapon as it incorporated weaponry normally used by their other products. Even though it was supposed to be exclusive to the UNSC, blueprints for the original design was stolen by URF and was modified to suit their purpose, eventually creating their own machines to combat them. However, the URF's knockoffs paled in comparison to the UNSC's own designs. The machines created by other factions were typically referred to as Knock-off suits by the pilots of the UNSC's mobile suits as they saw the suits as a mockery to them. The term however, was used for the URF mobile suits not the HLF mobile suits as they were finely crafted but the pilots did look down upon the suit. Overview Drawn up as a research and development initiative, or MINOVSKY was seen as highly controversial due to its supposed aim. However, the UNSC hoped that the products of the Project could help further their goals as the developing technology was seen as beneficial. Being the brainchild of Dr. Minovsky and his associates, AEOLIA was Minovsky's attempt at creating a humanoid/non-humanoid combat vehicle using a stable frame and stabilizers. The UNSC held high hopes for the project, but due to their technology constraints, they didn't have the necessary tech to create what they aimed for. Their early attempts at creating a humanoid combat vehicle were seen as futile as the first prototypes were originally exoskeletons armed with heavy weaponry. Initial tests proved them to be immensely powerful but they lacked the necessary power to be effective on the battlefields as they required a high end energy source to power its systems. Although the Mobile Suit line didn't prove to be quite successful as it was originally intended to, the Mobile Armour line on the other hand, passed expectations. The original prototypes were built to be non-humanoid combat vehicles, with it being intended to be operate the same way and utilizing the same technology as its brother line Technology Included As went on, numerous technologies were created to be included in the Mobile Suits as well as be optional modifications. Most of them were streamlined and were included in the Suits during developments, others would be added in as optional equipment. A lot of the equipment proved to be invaluable to suit as they couldn't function without them. If these weren't included, they would be easily defeated. Actively Regulated Mass Systems Control The Actively Regulated Mass Systems Control (ARMSC) was an important technology initially developed by the scientists of Project AEOLIA. Balancer System One of the most standard pieces of Project AEOLIA technology, the balancer system, sometimes called the balancer system auto or the control balancer by several others, was a technological device Guiders Oromis Motor Movable Frame GEN Energy Harnesser System Classifications The term Mobile Weapon was coined designating any weapon that was created by the scientists of Project AEOLIA. Any vehicle that has technology from Project AEOLIA would subsequently be called a Mobile Weapon. The term would usually be used to describe any vehicle that fits into that description (ex. MS and MA). Only two vehicle types would be called Mobile Weapons. Those vehicle types were the mobile suits and mobile armours. Mobile Suit The first category of the two had the most number of prototypes produced. Dubbed the Mobile Suits by the Designers, the main aim of this project was to design a humanoid combat vehicle that would be used for most combat scenarios. Their first prototypes were roughly humanoid mainly having a head, a torso, arms and legs. Mainly exoskeletons fitted with heavy weaponry, they proved to be quite capable in combat. Initial test runs proved the exoskeletons to be immensely powerful but it lacked the necessary power output to be at full efficiency, with it requiring an external power source to power the systems and thus, the early prototypes were scratched. Mobile Armour The second category of the two had the least amount of prototypes produced but were more successful than the latter which resulted in acceptance as well as mass-production. Dubbed the Mobile Armour by the Designers and the UNSC, the Mobile Armours were meant to be an all purpose unit, being built to compete with the Mobile Suits. Due to their various designs, MAs were seen as flexible assaults platforms, with many of them being designated as land and air units. Other Mobile Weapons Generations Generation Zero The "Zero Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-000 Progenitor'- *'UNMS-000 Progenitor Mark II'- Generation One The "1st Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-01A Frontline'- *'UNMS-01B Defensive Line'- *'UNMS-01T Dagger'- :*'UNMS-01T Dagger/R-Type'- :*'UNMS-01T Dagger/S-Type'- Generation Two The "2nd Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-02C Intervention'- *'UNMS-02D Barrage'- Generation Three The "3rd Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-03G Vanguard'- *'UNMS-03Q Warden'- *'UNMS-03R Rousseau Generation Four The ''"4th Generation" was the *'UNMS-04V Centurion'- *'UNMS-04U Hoplite'- *'UNMS-04W Praetorian'- *'UNMS-04Y Legionary'- Generation Five The "5th Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-05COM Neo'- *'UNMS-05TST Zone'- Generation Custom The "Custom/Individual Generation" was the UNSC *'UNMS-0I1 Symphony'- *'UNMS-0I1X Rhapsodos'- *'UNMS-0I2 Melody'- *'UNMS-0I2X Sonata'- *'UNMS-0I3 Memento'- *'UNMS-0I3X Cherish'- *'UNMS-0I4 Tristos'- *'UNMS-0I4X Akatsuki'- *'UNMS-0I5 Avalanche'- *'UNMS-0I5X Angeal'- *'UNMS-0I6 Heart of Soul'- *'UNMS-0I6X Rapture'- *'UNMS-0I7 Shinkiro'- *'UNMS-0I8 Damascus'- Types Trivia *The name Aeolia is a reference to Aeolia Schenberg, a pivotal character in Gundam 00. *The name Minovsky is a reference to Minovsky Physics, a pivotal technology that allowed the creation of Mobile Suits to be possible in Universal Century. *The entire basis of is a tribute to the metaseries, Gundam.